Fusion Kratts
by Nanaamaro
Summary: Collab with Jakaynne. We don't won Wild Kratts. Rated T for small amounts of blood. When another victory versus Zach makes the both of the brothers desappear, the team makes a new friend:Alex Kratt. What if he has the key to get Martin and Chris back? ENDED!
1. Gone

**Nana: Hi again! I'm working with Jakaynne.** **WE DON'T WON WILD KRATTS! ONLY ALEX IS MINE!**

 **Reminder: I'm making christmas special/sequels. I'm asking for help in some histories. Anothers will have options to you choose the destiny of them. To collab on the histories you need or an fanfiction acount or a deviantart acount.**

 **Let's start!**

 **Chris POV:**

Here we were again...fighting Zach. Again we won... But an unspected thing happened...

"You rats made a big mess! The ship is falling!" then he saw a Jetpack "I'm our of here." Martin and I were lost. We decide to call Aviva and the others to say good bye.

 **Aviva POV:**

We saw Zach's jet falling and then a guy in black flew away with a jet pack. Some minutes later the boys called.

"*cough* We can't get out of here... But we want to present you Alex Kratt "Chris said showing another boy. He had light brown hair and an brown and blue eyes. He was taller than Chris but smaller than Martin.

"Or he get out of here and we try to find another way or we all die... Alex will take our charge on the team till you find us...*cough cough cough zzzzippzzzz*" Then we lost communication.

We saw somebody falling in a parachute .We landed and helped him. He was Alex. We went in on the rest of the plane. We found the guys creature pods...we saw that those had 2 videos.

"Guys? Martin! I lost contact!"

"That's bad... A way out!" Martin pointed

Then the bros jumped and leaved the creature pods and the t shirts (green and blue) there. The low battery signal appears both turn off.

"They will be okay." Alex said. I looked him in his eyes... For a second they looked totally brown...and in another they were brown and blue again.

We went to the Tortuga. And went to sleep.

 **Zach POV:**

I looked to the cameras again... unbelievable... what those rats can make. Those brothers stole my invention! They will pay... With their dear Alex.


	2. Tigers! and others?

next morning\Alex POV:

I woke up in the morning... And I went in the main room... there was toasts and coffee. I could choose between honey or strawberry jam with nutela... I could not decide my self!

"What should I choose..." I whispered

"Honey." Everyone said.

"Thanks!" I said

"Martin would choose jam and nutela." Jimmy said.

"Yeah..." I said, something told me to make an creature adventure to relax a bit. What animal should we explore today? "Can I go in a creature adventure?"

"Why not? Which animal do you want to explore?" Aviva asked me

"What about tigers?" I asked them. They smiled

"Martin would not EVER let us explore the tiger! Let's do this!"


	3. saving some animals!

**Nana: Hi! Here is a new update!**

Alex POV:

As we arrived on mexico Aviva and I went to look for tigres... No sign of them...

Then a sudden call came.

"Hi wild kratts!" three familiar voice. They were Zach, Donita and Gourmand... The usual villains...

"What do you want?" Aviva asked

"We just want to say that we have tigers and you don't!"Zach said."Now I will have an army of tigerbots!"

"Oh. And don't forget to pass on my mansion for some 'american hawk's feathers in medals'!'

Donita said.

"Pass ony restaurant for some gazelle with carrots!" Gourmand said.

Then they turned off the call. My angry grew at the limits.

"They passed the limits!"I shouted. Then I got a message.

'We know your secret ,rats. Caution... In exactly 24 hours since this mensage auto-elimination Donita will activate a button that will only not reveal your secret... It will destroy that clock and Martin and Chris will be lost forever... literally!' then appeared a 10... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Two lives in danger STARTED!

"What that means?" Aviva asked

"These three know where Chris and Martin are and this clock is the only way to find them!" I explained. I my mind a dialogue was there:

'Actually they know that we are him...'

'Ok. But we will NOT going to tell them. They would kill us!'

'But we need to tell them sooner or later.'

'No. There are 4 possibilities of this ending. 1st they win and we transform in half me and half you. 2nd we stay the same and they think that we died and now they will need Alex. 3rd Everything ends right and we tell them or 4th Everything ends right and we don't tell is 75% to this ends good so...'

'Ok... We won't tell them... But I will organize your backpack and our pockets. Just to make the things harder to you and easy to me!'

 **Nana: here it was... Strange dialogue on Alex's mind... *recives a call* Hey guys! What's up?**

 **Chris: we're bored can we go in?**

 **Nana:No... *turns off the call on their face* What do you think? REVIEW PLS!**


	4. BROS!

**At Zach jet/3rd person POV**

When the Wild Kratts arrive at the jet. Zach was waiting easly got the control and di-activate knew something was wrong.

"You know... You actually make na good experiment…" Zach said. Alex got nervous and angry… His secret… "You know what? I want my watch back."

"Never! Its the only way to find Chris and Martin!"Aviva said

"Oh ,really? You lied to them?! Your family and friends! How long do you want to hide that?!" Zach shouted laughing.

"Shut up Zach!" Alex said trying to control his anger.

"haha… Really? Do you like to live like that? You're an aberration!" Zach said back. Alex felt bad.

"I…We…I…uh..."Alex said. Something in his mind was going on…

 **Flashback:**

"Martin I found a parachute…"Chris said

"You jump. I will find another way out."Martin said. Chris find two watch with 'fusion Watch' write on them. They activate it and turn into…Alexander…

Back to the present still 3rd person POV:

'I...I can't handle this! It's enough, Martin! I don't want to hide!' Chris said

'I know that Zach is passing the limits but-'

'I'm sick of him. That's it...'

"We will stop you. At least I will. And if that's how you want to do you'll have to do with Chris!" Alex said na pressed a button on his clock.

 **Aviva POV:**

I just saw a big light and when it vainshed I just saw Martin trying to stop Chris to fight Zach. But nothing could stop him... His angry was much that I could say that it wasn't Chris fighting. **(Dris: Oh! He is being just like me! GET ALL THAT ANGER OFF! Nana:*looks at Dris then at Chris*You're right Dris! Zach... You're dead!)** Zachbots just looked at his master being hurted. **(Nana*sastified*: Stupid Zachbots... ^_^ Jakaynne:totally! XD )** The last thing that Chris did was locking Zach on his wardrobe... **(Dris: Just like I did to Martin! That feeling is good when someone mess up with : it does? Wow. )**


	5. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


	6. The argument

**Nana and Jakaynne :hi everyone!**

 **Nana:here we are for another chapter of 'Fusion Kratts'!**

 **Jakaynne:We don't Wild Kratts.**

 **Aviva POV**

"Are you better now?" Martin asked him.

"A lot better!" He said.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Chris and Martin... alive... I run and hugged both of them hard as I could.

"You're back!" Koki said

"You are busted!" I said "I mean, YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME AS ALEX AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD US?!"

"It's Martin's fault." Chris said

"How MY fault? You acept the idea!"

"Only because YOU used your odds! I said «We have to tell them sooner or later» and you what? "75% of" -"

And then the other problem started. They were arguing!

"You know what? All this started because of YOU finding those watch!" Martin said.

"If I stayed and not you I would never say that! I had ENOUGH of Martin's life!" Chris turns arround and goes away. With a tear on his eye.

"And I'm SICK of Chris's life!" Martin said and run away,crying.

 **Review?**


	7. snake

**Nana: hey! Here we bring more chapter! This time Jakaynne did it all on her own. And it's A LOT bigger than mines so...**

 **Review,ok? Pls.**

 **3rd person POV**

"Chris, wait!" Aviva yells running after him.

"Martin!" JZ runs after Martin.

 **JZ POV**

I ran after Martin and yelled his name. He paused and looked over his shoulder at me. I caught sight of his tear-stained face.

"Martin," I say running to him, "You—"

"Oof!" I said as I trip over a root and slammed into the ground. I looked up at Martin but he was gone.

I quickly stood up and ran after Martin and yelled his name, but he didn't answer me. Ten minutes later I was exhausted and I need a rest. I sat on a rock on the ground. I couldn't see Martin anymore.

"Martin," I called, "Where are you?"

I don' t like this.

"Why did we have to be in a jungle?" I said out loud to myself. I was afraid of many things and habitats with dangerous creatures were one of them.

I suppressed a shudder as I hear some kind of an animal noise. I turned to look behind me.

"I could've sworn I heard something."

I decided not to stay there by myself any longer. The quicker I find Martin, the better.

"Rest time is over," I thought and stood up and started to look for him again.

I finally found him sitting by a small stream with his head bent down between his knees, slightly shaking.

I clear my throat alerting my presence. He quickly looked up and had a frightened look on his face. He saw it was just me and put his head back into its original position.

I awkwardly shifted my feet wondering if I should say anything.

"Martin, look—"

"I don't want to hear it," he abruptly interrupted.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I thought. I sit down next to him. I tried to comfort him by putting my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged away. I have to cheer him out somehow, but how?

Think, think, think.

 **Aviva POV**

"Think, think, think," I whispered to myself. Chris was much faster than me and I quickly lost him. The Kratt bros never got into a fight like this where they refuse to talk to each other. They were the two closest people I knew.

"Chris!" I yelled hoping he would answer me. I didn't like seeing Chris upset. Most of the time he was cool and collected but when he isn't, it disturbs me.

"I hope he's okay," I whispered. No matter how much experience he has, this is a jungle and anything can happen. Anxious thoughts popped in my head, of something terrible happening to him.

"No," I quickly shook them away, "I can't think like that."

I just have to find him and everything would be okay. But how am I supposed to find him?

"Ahh!" I yell frustrated. I threw my hands down on my jeans.

"Huh?"

I looked down to where I felt something hard in my pocket. I slid my hand in and took the object out. I let out a scream of joy. It was my Creature Pod! I could easily get a track on his CP!

"Ha!" I exclaimed when I see the green dot locating him.

I quickly run toward his coordinates.

"Let's just hope he has it," I subconsciously think.

I stare intently at my CP as I run through the jungle. My dot gets closer to Chris's.

"He should be right –"I ran into something hard and I fall on top of something.

"Here," I finished groaning. I look down at the dazed Kratt bro.

"Uh, hi Chris, I was looking for you," I told him.

"Well, it looks like you found me."

"Oops, sorry I guess I should've been watching where I was going," I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah you should have," Chris said looking annoyed.

"Aviva?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Can you get off of me now?"

I looked down at our position and my cheeks starts to burn.

"Of c-course," I stuttered quickly getting off of him. He started to brush himself off and I had to force myself to stop staring before he noticed.

"I saw you staring."

I blushed.

"I wasn't staring."

He raised his eyebrow.

I looked away.

"Quit it Aviva," I scolded myself, "This is not the time to be acting like a love struck puppy."

"Anyway," I started, "That's not why I came here."

His eyebrow stayed raised as he waited for me.

"I'm here to talk about what happened earlier." I continued. He rolls his eyes.

"You can't change my mind Aviva. I'm mad at him and will be until he apologizes."

"Chris he's your brother," I started but he interrupted me.

"Exactly, he is my brother; he shouldn't blame everything on me. I got him safely out of the jet didn't I? And this is the thanks I get? Some brother he is." He said angrily.

I never seen Chris so mad, sure sometimes annoyed or irritated but full on angry? Never.

"Chris—"

"I'm sorry Aviva, but I'm done talking to you."

He quickly shimmed up a tree and left me in shock.

"Chris! Get back down here!" I yell up at him.

"Leave me alone," was his response.

"Chris comes on. I'm not changing your mind. I just want to talk."

I started to climb the tree. He saw me coming up and he quickly leaped to another branch on the next tree.

"Chris I'm not a good climber like you. I can't follow you up here."

"Exactly."

I groaned in frustration and tried to gained confidence. I leaped the same way he did, but I almost didn't make it.

"Impressive," he stated at started to climb up going higher and higher. I tried following him but I couldn't get any leverage. He stopped when he saw I couldn't follow him anymore and sat down on a branch.

He stared at me and I stared right back. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, be like that. I'll just talk to you from down here."

He didn't say anything. I took that as he was listening.

"Ok. I know you are mad at Martin and he is equally mad at you. But running away isn't the answer. Both of you could've gotten seriously hurt and then what? Where would one of you be without the other…Chris! Are you listening to me?" I glared at him as he turned his attention away from the bug crawling on his arm.

"O-of course."

I cross my arms. He gave me a smile and I nearly melted. Damn him.

"Whatever. So as I was saying something could have happen to one of you. And the last thing you guys said to each other were you didn't want to be in each other lives. But how would you feel…" I trail off my eyes widening in fear.

"Chris!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled back. "I was paying attention." He didn't notice the snake behind him preparing to strike.

"No! Look behind you!" I screamed fearfully. He notices the urgency in my voice and turns around.

But it was too late.

"Ow," he yells clutching his arm where the snake bit him. I watch helplessly as he loses his balance and falls toward the ground.

"Noo!" I screamed watching he descends faster and faster until…I shut my eyes as his body comes in contact with the ground. I breathe heavy and tears cloud my vision as I desperately climb down the tree and crouches at his body. I quickly feel for his pulse and relief floods in me when I find it.

"Ugh, my leg," he quietly moans. I glance toward his leg and flinches at the sight. I take off my yellow jacket and takes a deep breathe. As gentle as I can I wrap his leg in it. My jacket already started to get soak in blood.

"I'm sorry Aviva. That's your favorite jacket."

I look at Chris face and he seemed really upset over it. I gently smile at him.

"It's okay. It's just a jacket; your life means much more to me than it. I'll get a new one."

"Aviva, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"It was venomous," he said. I looked at him confused.

"What was?"

"The snake," he replied, "that bit me."

My eyes widened in horror. I totally forgot about the snake.

"What! Oh no this is bad."

"I only have 30 minutes to get the anti-venom shot to save me."

"But Chris, I don't have it on me and the Tortuga is like 25 minutes away! And there's no way I could carry you and you can't walk." I exclaimed. I stared at Chris sadden eyes and knew he had given up already. No. This has to be something we can do. My brain goes into hyper speed as I try to think of what to do. I got it, I'll just contact Koki and she can bring it in a vehicle. I told Chris of my idea and grabbed my CP.

"Tortuga HQ comes in." I waited.

"Tortuga?" I repeated.

"Koki are you there? Please answer. It's an emergency!" I cried. No answer. I turned my face away so Chris couldn't see it. I failed him.

He must have known I was crying because he grabbed my hand.

"Aviva," he said. I cringed; I could tell he was hurting badly.

I turn to him.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself at all."

I slightly nodded even though I still thought it was my fault.

"I'm serious. You did everything you could."

"Yeah but it feels like I could've done more." I whispered.

"Aviva, listen there's something I have to tell you."

I nodded telling him to go on, but my mind started to think again. I faintly heard him say something about I was one of his closest friend but my mind was in overdrive.

"So what I'm trying to say is; I like—"

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I caught a look of annoyance and disappointment on his face but I ignored it. I grabbed my CP again. I tried calling Martin but he didn't answer. Hopefully Jimmy found him by now. I called him on his CP.

"Jimmy Z here," he answered. A little hope grew in my chest. At least he answered.

Okeep from screaming at him.

"Martin. This is an emergency. You might not talk to Chris ever again," I said coming close to screaming.

I see Martin in the background looking confused.

"What do you mean," he demanded.

"I mean your brother has a very low chance of living if you don't get here right now. He got bit by a venomous snake and he broke his leg. I looked on the GPS tracker and you're not that far, but you need to hurry."

Martin face change and a looked of determination occupied it.

"Where are you?"

"Sending coordinates," I say and hung up and sent them. I look at Chris who had his eyes closed. My pulse quickens but I notice his chest was moving so I calmed down. I gently lay my hand on his forehead and he leans into it.

"Oh Chris," I sighed praying Martin and Jimmy gets here soon.

5 mins later

As I replaced Chris' jacket with my blood soak one, I hear footsteps running toward us. I look up to see Martin and Jimmy huffing and puffing as they made their way over to us. Both of their eyes widened when they see Chris' condition.

"So… much… blood," Jimmy says before passing out.

Chris sucks in a breath as I tie a knot on the jacket.

"Tell me what happened," Martin asked.

"Chris was in a tree and I was talking to him, and he didn't notice the snake. I tried to warn him, I really did, but it was too late. After the snake bit him, he lost his balanced and fell."

I started to cry again. Chris gently squeezes my hand.

"We can't move him, not with his leg like that. There's only one option left and I don't know how you would feel about it," I say looking toward Martin.

"What is it?"

"You guys can fuse and become Alex," I paused waiting his reaction be he didn't blink.

"So," I continued, "Hopefully Alex would be able to walk and it might also slow the poison down."

"Hopefully," Martin raises his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I didn't build it but I think it should work."

Martin glances at his brother and blinks back tears.

"Well if it's the only option then we need to try it."

Chris nodded.

Martin grabbed the watch out and looked to everyone (except Jimmy who was still passed out). Everyone nodded and Martin took a deep breath and pointed it and him and Chris. He takes another deep breath and pushes the button.

I closed my eyes from the blinding light. A moment later it was gone and I opened it. There stood Alex, and yes he stood. I look toward his leg. There was a big mark there that looked like a huge bruise but that was all.

"Ok, now Ma— I mean Alex, run to the Tortuga and in the closet is a medical stand that has the shot in in. You have to inject in your arm where 'Chris' got bitten at. You must hurry, your fusion only slows down the venom, but it doesn't stop it.

Alex nodded and sped off.

I crossed my fingers.

"Please work," I silently pleaded.

"Ugh. What happened?"

Jimmy stood up and glanced around.

"Hey, where are Chris and Martin? And…why is there so much blood on the ground," His says and his eyes roll back and he passes out again. I roll my eyes and go to check up on him.

Alex POV

I ran as fast as I can. I couldn't run top speed because there were still pain in my leg but I still pushed myself.

'I want to rest,' Chris thought.

'We can't,' Martin replied.

Chris didn't say anything us.

I finally arrived at the Tortuga 20 mins later. I ran inside.

"Koki, are you here?"

No answer. Weird, but I need to get that anti-venom shot right now. I quickly find the closet and grab the shot out. I took a deep breath and aim it toward my arm.

'Wait! I don't like shots,' Martin yelled.

'Martin! My life is on the line.'

'Ok, fine…'

I plunge the needle into my arm and winces at the prick. I pushed the top of the needle down injecting the clear liquid. I wait a few minutes expecting something big to happen, but it didn't. I grabbed the watch and set them to de-fuse. I pushed a button and closed my eyes from the bright light.

Martin POV

I open my eyes and made sure I had all my limbs. I crawl over to Chris who was lying on the floor.

"How do you feel?"

Chris opens one eye.

"Like hell," he stated closing his eye back.

"Not your leg, I mean about the venom."

He simply shrugs. I shook my head and stood up. I grab the first aid kit and started attending to his leg. I ignored his painful outbursts, I have to wrap it or he's going to bleed to death. When I'm done, I wash my hands and get him a piece of toast and 2 pain relievers and bottle of water.

"Here."

He opens one eye again and looks at the things in my hand.

"I don't want to eat," he complained.

"I don't care; you need to eat so you can take the medicine to help the pain."

Chris blew air out of nose and took them. I sat back satisfied.

Silence came over us besides the sound of Chris eating. I didn't like the silence. It was a heavy stuffy silence. All the rush over here gave me the excuse of not thinking if my brother really didn't make it. But with the silence, it was the one thing I couldn't stop thinking of it. I stared at my little brother trying to contain all the emotions that I felt inside. Now our fight seemed pointless. Sure I still was a little mad at him but that means crap compared how I almost lost my baby brother.

"Martin are you okay," Chris asked.

I hastily wiped my tears away.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

Chris stared at me like he didn't believe me. I avoided his gaze. We sat in silence again for a few minutes.

"Ahh," I think, "I can't take this silence."

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Aviva and Jimmy ran in.

"How's Chris?" (Nana: what? I had decorations to celebrate the forgiving! * put the party things down*)

Aviva ran over to him and threw herself down in front of him, giving him a hug being careful around his leg. Chris wraps his arm around her and returns the hug. Aviva slightly starts shaking and making sniffling noises and Chris calmly holds her whispering in her ear.

I watched them embrace. I glanced at Jimmy to see if he's just as confused as I am but he just slightly smiling. Why wasn't I informed they had something for each other? I guess you can tell by just looking at them, but I've never notice before.

I clear my throat a few minutes later. Aviva jumped out of the embrace like she forgot Jimmy and I were here or something. Aviva's face turns bright red and she coughs. I glance at Chris to see he's slightly pink.

"Umm…"

Aviva starts looking at the bandages on Chris leg.

"G-good job on the bandages Martin," she stuttered. I raise my eyebrow at her and she glanced away.

"Uh, thanks Aviva," I replied simply.

"Um, guys I can't find Koki anywhere," Jimmy said in a panicked voice.

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"I checked everywhere, there's no sign of her. And she didn't answer when I called her CP."

Everyone exchanged fearful glances.

Koki was missing.


	8. The plan

**Nana: hi everyone! Today it's just me, I think...**

 **Jakaynne: Hello people-YOU WERE TO START WITHOUT ME?**

 **Nana: NO! Of course not! I just want to say that we (at least I did) adopted an new way to do the author notes: just wait & see!**

 **We don't own Wild Kratts**

 **Jakaynne: Alex belongs to Nana!**

 **3rd person POV**

The crew decides to try her localization but it's hard. Zach made a call

"Hello, Wild rats..." He said.

"What do you want Zach?"

"The watches for Koki…" He said showing Koki being mind-controlled.

"What do I do master?" She asked.

"Koki?" Martin asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Zach... Passaste de los limites!"Aviva said in Spanish.

"Tu no me conezes, Aviva. Nin de pierto" Zach easily replied in Spanish."Una hora para se decidirem. Se atacarem mi jato yo mismo tratarei del assunto. Adiós!" He said turning off the call.

"He... Can... Talk... SPANISH?!" Aviva's craziest side showed up.

"Translate that part of the call please?" Jimmy asked gently.

"I started saying that he passed the limits and he answered saying that I don't know him. We have 1 hour to decide what to do and if we try to get Koki by invading the jet he'll solve that problem by himself..."

"I know that jet. In the 'let the rhinos roll' adventure I saw something useful: a lever that turns off the systems and activate the fire alarm. But I can't go there because of my leg but..." Chris said and looked at his brother

"Oh no. No. Nononono..." Martin said **(1#)** as he was being pushed to their room "Guys help me!"

"Sorry, but we need Koki back..." Aviva and JZ said

Then the bros fused.

"Ready!" Alex said.

'I'm going to kill you...' Martin thought.

'What are you talking about?' Chris replied with an innocence face.

'Just wait until we get Koki and defuse,' Martin threatened. Chris laughed.

'You're going to really threat you crippled brother?' Chris asked. Martin rolled his eyes.

'Fine, I'll wait until after you get better, and then I'll kill you.' Martin replied.

'Good luck with that bro.' Chris laughed.

Pretty soon they reached Zach's jet. Alex quickly finds an air duct and climbs in. He crawls through the maze of air ducts. Suddenly he stops when he hears Zach's voice. He pressed his head to the bottom of the air duct, straining to listen.

"Wait until those Wild Rats come," Zach says smiling.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Alex hears Koki yell.

"Whatever. They would never be able to defeat to me," He praises himself. Koki scoffed.

"Ha," she laughs, "They always defeat you. You've never won and you never will. You might as well give up."

Zach started to get angry.

"You know what? I like you better when you were under mind control. I think I'm going have to put you under it again." He said smirking. Koki gulp.

"Uh, oh better get moving," Alex said continuing to crawl.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. There's a vent right next to the lever. All he had to do is switch it on and while Zach's panicking, I'll free Koki and then skedaddle out of here.

'Skedaddle?' Chris asks, 'Really?'

'What? It's a cool word,' Martin defended.

Alex quickly unscrewed the vent and carefully came out. He eyes survey the room and he smiles when he sees the lever. He stealthily makes his way to it. He reaches out and—

"Freeze, rat." He frozen and turned to look at Zach. He had an evil glint in his eye.

 **Alex POV**

"Hello, Alex. Didn't I tell you not to try to invade my jet?"

I stood straight and tried not to let my nerves show.

"Give us Koki back," I demanded.

"Why should I?" Zach said.

I looked around… the lever! I need to reach it but: How? I glanced at Koki and subtly jerked my head at the lever. She nodded and started to loosen her bonds. She now knew what to do.

I just got to distract Zach now.

"Well because Aviva has a controller to control all your Zachbots and at my command she'll make them do anything I want." I said. Zach's face turned red.

"You're lying!" he yelled, "That's impossible. How would you be able to contact her anyway?"

"See this," I say pointing to a black spot on my collar, "It's a microphone." In reality it was a spot of jam from breakfast but Zach wasn't close enough to tell that.

"So," I continue, "I can tell Aviva at any time to do whatever I want with your robots."

"I don't believe you. I think you're trying to trick me."

I glanced at Koki, she's free now and she's making her way toward the lever. I got to keep him busy for a few more seconds.

"Of course you do, because you're just jealous at Aviva."

"Me? Jealous? I'm ten times better than Aviva."

"Oh yeah, then how was she able to get control over your Zachbots without you even knowing it?"

Zach frowned and pointed his finger in my face.

"Listen here wild rat; I don't believe you for a second. You think you're smart? Well you're not. I will win."

"First of all, it's Wild Kratt. Second of all…now Koki!" Koki pulls down the lever and a screeching alarm goes off. Zach looks up in alarm and covers his ears. He quickly grabbed his controller to call his Zachbots but was shocked when he found it wasn't working.

"I'll get you Wild Rats!" he yells angrily.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Koki and I yelled and quickly left. We came to a stop when we reached the door.

"How are we going to get out? The door won't work with the power out." Koki said.

I looked around trying to find something that'll help. A window would just have to do.

"Come on," I say running toward it. I grabbed a piece of medal and shattered the glass. After clearing all the sharp edges, I jump through and land in a bush. I look up at Koki and she's hesitating.

"Come on Koki, I'll catch you."

Koki looked unsure.

"Promise?" she asked uneasily.

"Promise," I replied holding out my arms. She took a deep breath and with a quick look upward she jumped.

"Woah," I say trying to balance her weight in my arms.

"You caught me!" she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around my neck. I started blushing.

'Bro, are you blushing?' Chris asked.

'N-no,' Martin stuttered. **(2#)**

'You are because it isn't me. You like Koki. You like Koki,' Chris taunted.

'Stop before she hears you,' Martin said worriedly.

'Bro, she can't hear us. We're thinking in our head.'

'Oh yeah…'

"You can put me down now," Koki said interrupting them. I turned even redder. Luckily it didn't seem like she noticed.

"Come on, let's get back to the Tortuga before Zach gets his power back on and send his Zachbots after us."

 **Back on the Tortuga 3rd person**

When Koki step foot into the Tortuga she was ambushed with hugs.

"Koki! You're alright!" Aviva exclaimed. Koki was like a sister to her.

"Nice to have you back Koki," Jimmy smiled. She was one of his closest friends.

Koki smiled glad she was back where she belongs.

 **1#** Nana:oh yes. Yesyesyesyes…

 **2#** Nana: Of course not, Martin! Like I would believe that!

Jakaynne:yeah!

 **3#** Out of scene. Chris and Nana: You have a cursh on Koki!

Jakaynne: Can I join?

*some minutes later… *

The three: You have a cursh on Koki!You have a cursh on Koki!You have a cursh on Koki!

Martin: Anyone! Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!

 **4#**


	9. Lost 'time' and devil back

**Nana: We are back!**

 **Jakaynne: Well. Let's end this?**

 **Nana: Yes. I'll post ALL the chapters between today and tuesday.**

 **R &R?**

 **3rd person POV**

"Okay guys, you can diffuse now so I can check on Chris' leg. Alex nodded and reached for them out of his pocket. He grabbed empty air. He tried the other one….nothing. He started to panicked.

'Martin! Where is the watch?' Chris yelled.

'I don't know! I can't find it,' Martin replied shakily, 'I think I lost it back on Zach's jet.'

'Why did you brought it there in the first place?'

'I don't know, I thought we should bring it to be prepared.'

Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki looked strangely at Alex. He was staring to nowhere.

"Are you guys talking to each other in your head?" Aviva asked.

Alex nodded.

"Cool," Jimmy replied.

Alex rubbed his neck nervously.

"Um…Aviva I kind of lost the watch."

"What!?" everyone yelled. Aviva started sweating and pacing.

"Esto es malo...mui malo..." Aviva rambled nervously saying "This is bad...Really bad". This made Alex even more nervous.

"Um…Aviva?"

"I took a scan earlier of the clocks and I started to study the design. Based on what I saw, if you stay fused together for more than 3 days, you would be stuck like that….forever." (Nana: What?)

Everyone gasped and Alex's eyes widened.

"F-forever?" He choked out. Aviva nodded sadly.

"Can't you make another set?" Koki asked Aviva. Aviva shook her head.

"Even if I could, it has a special power source and I don't know what it is," she said frustrated.

"So we either ask Zach politely for the power source or we sneak in and risk getting caught trying to retrieve it."

"Okay, one Zach wouldn't do anything for us, even if we asked politely." Aviva started.

"He might if you admit he's a better inventor than you." Jimmy pointed out. Aviva shot him a glare and he shut his mouth.

"Anyway," she continued, "We can't let Zach know we don't have it. When I was studying the scan I noticed there is a destruction button on it. If he finds it first and pushes the button…"

"What?" Alex asked

"You're doomed." Aviva replied

"WHAT?!" Alex shouted,

'This is bad…. Really bad…. Really really really BAD!' Chris started to panic.

'Bro, calm down-' Martin tried to calm him

'I AM CALM!' the younger Kratt said

"Alex is everything alright?" Koki asked seeing Alex's brown eye twisting.

"Yes…" his eyes where blue now. "Chris is passing a bad time… nothing more…"

"Like when he is in panic it's a good thing." Aviva commented.

'A BAD TIME ?! *argh* I'm out!' Chris thought leaving Martin to the charge.

"Let's find the watch!" He said.

After and hard research the crew found out that Zach was on Tasmania... (Nana: Jakaynne, I need your talent of calling people... Jakaynne: Why? Nana: I need Chris here... Jakaynne: Chris? It's your time to do the disclaimer! Chris: Nana and Jakaynne don't- *Pulled into scene* WHAT?)

'Uh-oh... Please not Tasmania...' Chris said

'You came back.'

'Yes...'

 **Arriving at Tasmania/ Alex POV**

As I step aside I smeld something good...

'Chris? Are you going tazy again?'

'No... Why?'

Martin just did an 'I have my eye on you' face.

"Alex, do you have your creature power suit?" Aviva asked me

"Yes..." I was nervous. Well Chris was.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"No..."

I started to look after Zach's plane. Suddenly my suit glished and... I was tazzy Alex!

'CHRIS...?'

'Uh-Oh... *Groul*'

"Uh...Aviva? We have a little problem..." I called her.

"What it I- How did THAT happen? I thought I had fixed the suit!"

"Uh..."

"Forget that. Control yourself and get the watches back." She said and turned of the call on my face.

'Control hum...' Martin thought an locked Chris (tazzy Chris) on a jail 'I'm sorry bro, but no more tazzy Chris.'

'Hum?' The younger Kratt replied as turned back to human 'You can't be serious can you?'

'I am being serious. Deal with it.' Martin replied. Chris sat down, bored. Martin was serious? Martin WAS serious! The thing is hard. Is he still mad at Chris because of that fight they had? I wish they forgive each other...

I finally found Zach's jet. I got in. When I got to the room where Zach and Koki where I found the watch on the ground. I place it on my arm.

"Stop right there, wild rat!" Zach demanded.

"Zach." I said.

'Don't go tazzy,bro. Not now' Martin said

'I...am...trying...to...held...it...' Chris cried.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked. I don't have any way out... unless...

 **3rd person POV**

'Free the Tasmanian devil!' Martin said. Alex pushed the button. Chris make another of his attacks of furry. And again... **(Nana: hold it...hold it...Hold it!...HOLD IT! I can't! *starts laughing hard that fells on the ground* Jakaynne: I'm the one who is going to do the last part of the chapter? Cool!)** Locked on the closet.

"I'll get you on the next time wild rats!" Zach said

"That's Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin said. Then Chris collapsed on the ground. His suit was deactivate.


	10. Good and bad

**Martin POV**

"Chris! " I cried . He was hurted. I took him back to Tortuga

"Let him rest. " Koki said

"What's that is your ear? " I asked.

"What do you-" she looked for anything "Is this a hearing? "

"It's one of Zach's." Aviva said , after looking at it.

"He has been using Koki?! I never liked that guy. "I said

"My head… " Chris said as he woke up.

"Are you okay, bro? "I asked him

"I'm not sure… " he said. He got up an walked til us. I felt an corrent of energy from my watch. I checked out what it was an status checker. And it was scanning Chris. There was an error. His suit… was infected… and now he is really sick. He can die. I felt like it was my fault.

"*cough cough*"Chris cough."Martin…help… "Then he fell into the ground. I caught him just in time. My brother opened his eyes. "What is going on with me?"

I don't care if I'm going to be sick too. I just pressed the button to fuse.

 **Alex POV** :

"Aviva. Where is Zach?" I asked. She gave the coordinates and I moved to his plane.

I knock on his jet because there is no way I can sneak Chris in without hurting him.

"What do you want?" I hear Zach's voice ask.

"Please...I need help, it's Chris," I say trying to hold back tears.

"So, that's not my problem," he says abruptly.

"Please, I'll give you the clocks if you help."

A pause.

The door opens and two Zachbots escort me inside. I walk briskly down the hall to Zach's main control room.

"What's the problem?"

I explained to him what happened and how Chris has been acting. Zach murmurs to himself while rummaging through some cabinets. I watch tapping my foot until Zach snapped at me to stop.

"When I invaded your power suits that time," he starts grabbing a vial, "I noticed a defect in Aviva's computing. There's a bug in it like a virus. It's what causes the glitches. Now just getting a screwdriver to reverse it doesn't make it go away. It just temporarily disables it. I didn't have time to make something to cure that. But I realized that since you activate and the suits somehow alters your DNA to allow you to become the varmint, there is an exchanged. A small one and usually wouldn't make anything different except in this case the virus was able to get into his DNA which is making him sick. And since you fused with him it has now spread to your DNA also.

"Okay, but you said you have a cure right?"

"Yes, but it took a lot of work and money to create."

"But why create it anyway, it's not your creature power suits."

Zach shrugs, "To gain what I want, to prove to Aviva that I can make something actually useful."

"Oh. Do we have a deal? The antidote in exchange for the watches. But we have to give you the watches after so we can diffuse first."

Zach didn't look like he liked those terms but finally nodded and handed over the viral.

"So do we diffuse first and then take it separately or..."

"No, there isn't enough for 2 doses. Drinking it together though should be enough to cure you both."

I nod before tipping my head back and drinking the orange liquid.

"Ew...that's disgusting."

"You were the first subjects."

"Wait, are you saying that it hasn't been test. That you don't know it will even work?"

"Well, no," Zach replies angrily, "It's not like I have a CPS and infected someone with it to test them. Heck I didn't even know this was going to happen. It was just a precaution."

I swallowed thickly hoping it will work. If it doesn't...

"Well, I guess we should diffuse and see if it worked

 **Nana: next chaptet incoming! I added a thing on the summary that tells how many chapters are left to post.**


	11. The ending rescue

**3rd Person View**

Martin opens his eyes and sees nothing is wrong with him. Even though he wasn't really showing signs before. He crawls over to Chris who was laying down on the ground with his eyes still close.

"Chris? Brother, are you okay?"

Chris moans and mumbles something.

"What?"

"Water..."

"Hey Zach, you have any water...that antidote stuff makes you thirsty," Martin said realizing he too was thirsty.

"Zachbots! Get them some water! Hop along to it now...no not literally!" Zach turns to Martin, "Now give me my watches."

"Hold on, I want to make sure we're cured."

Zach let out a cry of frustration and crossed his arms. He could just make his Zachbots take it...and then throw them out but he too was curious to see if his antidote actually worked.

The Zachbots came back and hand Chris and Martin their drinks.

"Lemonade? I thought we said water," Martin says looking at Zach in confusion.

"Water, lemonade same thing!" Zach snaps not wanting to admit his Zachbots has a defect.

Martin shrugs and turn to Chris who at the same time sat up. Chris sat up so abruptly that his shoulder hit Martin's hand causing his lemonade to spill into his lap.

"Chris! My lemonade...my pants!" Martin yells in dismay. Chris quietly laughs.

"It looks like you peed on yourself," he tells his mildly irritated brother.

"Yeah because of you!"

"Less chit-chat Give the clocks!"

Martin looked at Chris. The guy in green nod. They grabed their clocks and broke them with their hands.

Zach looked at them in horror. He quickly bent down and put them up, when they had stop.

"No! You iditots! You destroyed them!"

"What, are you telling me that they weren't lemonade-proof," Martin asks with a joke face. The bros were laughing so much inside. Just a good provocation! Zach looked up and glared at them.

"Zachbots! Get them!"

Martin grabbed Chris up and they ran out. Good thing the antidote worked or they'll be in trouble. Once they get outside, they find a hiding spot and waits until the Zachbots gives up looking. Then they ran to the Tortuga.

When they run inside they instantly met with 3 pair of arms grabbing them into a group hug. They stood there a few minutes before simultaneously letting go.

Martin tells everyone what had happened while Chris inched closer to Aviva. Martin smiles when he sees them holding hands.

"Wait so you destroyed the watches but what if Zach makes another one."

"He been lost the blueprints after his ship fell when this all started. It'll take him a long time if he tried to build another."

"Oh yeah, Aviva Zach told us about some defects in the suit," Chris then tells her everything Zach has said. He could just see her calculating a solution in her head.

"I think...I know how to fixed that," she says slowly, "Actually it should be pretty easy. The same way you would remove a virus from a computer."

She grabs their suits and goes straight to her invention station, immediately plugging them up and getting to work. Chris walks over to her and watches her, smiling softly.

Koki gives Martin a gentle smile and lays her hand on his patting softly. Martin captures her hand and gives it a squeeze before letting go. Koki goes to her computer while Jimmy went to find something to eat.

Martin stares at his brother back as he watch him whisper with Aviva. Chris feeling someone watching him turns and catches Martin's gaze. Chris whispers to Aviva who nods. He then walks to Martin and gestures his head to the cockpit. Martin nods and they both walk in.

They awkwardly stare at each other not saying anything. Martin shoves his hands in his pockets, grimacing when he notices he still has his lemonade soaked pants on.

"Ahem," Chris clears his throat.

Martin bites his lip before blurting at the same time as Chris, "I'm sorry." They smile weakly at each other. Martin takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Chris. I had no reason to be upset at you," Martin holds up his hand silencing Chris's objections, "Let me finish. Like always you were trying to think reasonable and quickly made a plan to get us both safe. You were just trying to do what you thought was best and I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry too Martin. I should have never ran away like a coward. I should have tried to talk with you and put myself in your footsteps. I should been able to respect your wishes and even if I didn't agree I never meant those words I said to you. You're the best brother I could ever wish for."

"I love you Chris," Martin says reaching out to his baby brother. Chris embraced his older brother tightly.

"I love you too bro."

 **THE END**

 **If you want you can give ideas for a sequel if you don't want it to end**


End file.
